cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Duvall
Robert Duvall (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''True Grit (1969)'' [Ned Pepper]: Shot to death by Glen Campbell, just as Robert is about to shoot John Wayne. Shown from a distance. *''Joe Kidd'' (1972) [Frank Harlan]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Clint Eastwood. *''The Conversation (1974)'' [The Director]: Dies (off-screen) under ambiguous circumstances; a newspaper article reports his death as being the result of a car accident, though Gene Hackman suspects that he was killed by Frederic Forrest and Cindy Williams in a hotel room. *''The Killer Elite (1975)'' [George Hansen]: Shot to death by Bo Hopkins before Robert can kill James Caan. *''The Eagle Has Landed (1976)'' [Col. Max Radl]: Executed by a firing squad. *''The Great Santini'' (1979) [Lt. Col. 'Bull' Meechum]: Killed in a plane crash. *''Let's Get Harry (1986)'' [Norman Shrike]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with enemy soldiers. *''Hotel Colonial (1987)'' [Roberto Carrasco a.k.a. Luca Venieri]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by his brother John Savage in Robert's bedroom. *''Colors (1988)'' [Officer Bob Hodges]: Shot in the lower chest by Gerardo Mejia while the police are arresting the gang; he dies shortly afterwards as Sean Penn kneels by his side. *''The Handmaid's Tale (1990)'' [Commander Fred]: Stabbed/slashed to death with a concealed knife by Natasha Richardson. *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Tom Hagen]: Robert does not actually appear in this film, but is revealed to have died under unspecified circumstances in the time since The Godfather Part II (1974). *''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) [Chief of Scouts Al Sieber]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out in a Mexican cantina; he dies shortly afterwards after talking to Matt Damon and Jason Patric. *''The Scarlet Letter (1995)'' [Roger Chillingworth]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by hanging himself. His body is later shown afterwards when Gary Oldman discovers him. *''Deep Impact (1998)'' [Captain Spurgeon 'Fish' Tanner]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of the shuttle crew) when they sacrifice themselves by piloting the shuttle into the comet to save the earth. *''The Gingerbread Man (1998)'' [Dixon Doss]: Shot in the neck by Kenneth Branagh after Robert fires a shotgun at Kenneth. *''The 6th Day (2000)'' [Dr. Griffin Weir]: Shot in the head by Tony Goldwyn after Robert threatens to expose the cloning operation. His memories are later implanted in a clone of Tony, which also dies when he falls to his death through a glass ceiling. *''Secondhand Lions (2003)'' [Hub]: Killed (offscreen) in a plane crash, along with Michael Caine, when they try to fly their biplane upside-down through a barn door; we only see the wreckage afterwards. *''Thank You for Smoking (2005)'' [Doak 'The Captain' Boykin]: Dies (offscreen) of a heart attack; we learn of his death afterwards when J.K. Simmons informs Aaron Eckhart. *''We Own the Night (2007)'' [Deputy Chief Albert 'Bert' Grusinsky]: Shot by one of Alex Veadov's thug's while the police are transporting Eva Mendes and Joaquin Phoenix; he dies shortly after crawling out of the car. *''Get Low'' (2009) [Felix Bush]: Dies of unspecified causes; we later see his funeral. *''The Judge (2014)'' [Joseph Palmer]: Dies of cancer or as a result of the treatment while fishing with his son (Robert Downey Jr.) *''Wild Horses (2015)'' [Scott Briggs]: Dies of a heart attack as he's driving back to his ranch. *''Widows (2018)'' [Tom Mulligan]: Shot by Michelle Rodriguez after he non-fatally shoots Elizabeth Debicki during a robbery. TV Deaths *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Invaders (1965)'' [Zar]: I haven't seen this, but I read he dies in it. *''T.H.E. Cat: Crossing at Destino Bay (1966) ''[Scorpio] Falls off of a scaffold after being shot in a gunfight with Robert Loggia. *''Cimarron Strip: The Roarer (1967)'' [Joe Wyman]: Shot to death by Richard Boone. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Time Tunnel: Chase Through Time (1967)'' [Raul Nimon]: Killed (offscreen) by giant bees after being trapped in their hive at the end of a pursuit through time. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Lonesome Dove (1989 miniseries)'' [Augustus 'Gus' McCrae]: Dies of gangrene after being shot in the leg with arrows and refusing to let the doctor amputate; Tommy Lee Jones then carries his body back to Lonsome Dove. (Thanks to Rick) *''Stalin (1992 TV)'' [Joseph Stalin]: Dies of cerebral hemorrhage following a stroke, with his family and various military and government officials gathered by his bedside. (Thanks to Matt and Stephen) *''The Man Who Captured Eichmann'' (1996 TV) [Adolf Eichmann]: Executed (off-screen) by hanging in Israel on May 31st, 1962. His execution is mentioned in the onscreen text at the end of the film. Gallery Robert Duvall dead in 'The Judge'.png|Robert Duvall dead in The Judge Robert Duvall dead with Robert Downey Jr. in 'The Judge'.png|Robert Duvall dead with Robert Downey Jr. in The Judge B230CBBB-FE2F-4CC5-8F53-7CB95844656F.jpeg|Robert Duvall's death in Deep Impact Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Category:Military brats Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Conservatives Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by gangrene Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Korean War veteran Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in James Gray Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Actors who died in Mimi Leder Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:Actors who died in Volker Schlondorff Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Actors who died in Steve McQueen Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:MASH cast members Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:War veterans